1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background of the Invention
A shift controller for a straddle type vehicle is known wherein a shift detection mechanism for detecting shift operations detects, through a link, shift operations of an operation pedal operated by the foot of a rider. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-71654.
However, in the above conventional straddle type vehicle, installation of the link enlarges the shift controller positioned in the vicinity of the rider's foot, and therefore the shift controller affects the surrounding space. This leads to a problem wherein the freedom in layout, and the ease of mounting and dismounting of the rider is limited.